Hmph
by Richard Chaos
Summary: No, really, what is it with him and that damn word? Aurikku


A/N: First thing I'm actually putting up here. Just a little something I'm using to shake off rust, so I aren't too sure if this'll be good. I've always wanted to do an Aurikku though. So be nice and review. I'd be glad to do more if people actually think is any good. But, now, the main presentation. Ahem.

I don't own FFX or FFX characters, and you know all that

* * *

Auron. Crimson clad guardian of legend. Very few knew him by any other tag. However, those that did...  
"Big meanie!" Chirped the 15 year old Al Bhed of the group, the chirping being her particular tag for Auron.  
"Complicated grumpy guy!" The other blonde of the group, Tidus chimed in with his own tag. The two were sat cross legged, staring at each other, exchanging these Auron-names.  
The entire group, minus Auron of course, were scattered around a segment of Macalania Forest only recently passed the events of Bevelle. The morning after, so to speak. Everyone just awake, the ever energetic duo of Tidus and Rikku were making sure no-one would suddenly become lazy and sneak further rest. The 'Call Auron names while he's gone to get revenge for his meanie ways' game, was just a new way for the two to expend all that early morning energy. At the cost of everyone else's early morning sanity. Auron, spared from the slaughter of sanity by Tidus and Rikku, had separated himself from the group a considerable while before they all rose from sleep. Blade over his shoulder, he stood still, taking in the general calm air of these glorious grounds. Grumbling to himself he turned, deciding it was time to get back to the group. A whole plethora of things could go wrong without him there, or so he was thinking. 

Nothing more than a short walk later he found himself back to the group, with not the most flattering welcome back.  
"Okay, Tidus! I win now! Auron is a..." Rikku took a large breath, puffing up almost. "Big, grumpy, lecturing, old, super grumpy, scary looking meanie-head!" Rikku jumped up, adding a thrown fist in the air trying to signify victory. Auron raised a brow at this, planting his sword into the ground rather hard, alerting everyone to his presence. Rikku turned slowly, Tidus immediately rolled away, Lulu and Wakka merely lowered their heads in sympathy, Kimahri stood proud and near a wall not paying any attention while Yuna, faced the floor having to stop herself from giggling. Rikku felt like she was in a spotlight, frozen on the spot, staring at Auron with the fear of death in her eyes. Surely she'd meet her end her, she panicked. A few moments passed. Auron then threw his blade back over his shoulder, taking his leave again, but not before making just one comment.. or, noise.  
"Hmph." Rikku's mental spotlight died on the response, her dropping to her knees in relief.  
"Rikku! You didn't die!" Tidus sprang up quickly, grinning cheekily.  
"Well you were a wimp!" Rikku pointed at Tidus dramatically, practically screeching her words at him. Tidus soon looked down in shame, Rikku hopping up to her feet with plans of chasing Auron. She told herself it was purely to gain his forgiveness. Nothing to do with wanting time alone with Auron, not at all...

The Legendary Guardian himself had began a walk through the crystal-lit area, no real destination in mind except ending back up with the group. The sound of running feet and over-energetic breathing, however, hit Auron with the reality this walk wouldn't be so simple after all.  
"Auron! Auron, wait!" The runner had a voice. The voice soon caught up to him. Auron almost flinched as Rikku reached his side, only to shout again. "Auron! I am so sorry!"  
"Old, grumpy people have no sense of forgiveness, Rikku." He replied in the usual, cool tone. Saved for whenever he did speak.  
"Meanies can make jokes then." She stuck her tongue out at Auron, screwing up her face.  
"Hmph." Was the only response she got, as the warrior began moving away from her away.  
"What is it with you and that grumpy noise?!" She jumped up and down stomping her feet a few times over. But Rikku wasn't one to give up so easily. She chased after the escaping red grump, she noted that name for a later game, catching up easily once again. She couldn't leave him alone now. "Come on Auron! There must be something I can do to make this up to you..." She looked down to the floor, shuffling her feet sadly. Auron stopped in his tracks, mentally cursing himself for the rather... unbecoming thoughts that sprang up. Curse age differences. Curse being technically dead. Curse everything that made this wrong. It was all that kept running through his already clouded mind.  
"You needn't do anything, Rikku." He still spoke in the usual tone, he wasn't one to pour his mind. Rikku bounced from foot to foot with that, irresistible energy she had.

Landing properly on his response, the Al Bhed has a 'final piece of the machina moment,' and cheered, much to Auron's ears displeasure.  
"Auron, I have the perfect solution!" Auron raised a brow, this couldn't be good. "I'll give you a hug. I don't give meanies hugs, and hugs make everyone happy!" She span around on the spot once, giggling.  
"Will it stop your over the top behaviour?" Rikku nodded rapidly. The now, too interested guardian gave in to this particular idea with a single sigh, then nod of his own. Another yell came from Rikku, yet, this was a more pleasant one. Spinning around once more after her shriek of delight, she then put her arms carefully around his neck, however awkward it was. Auron's usually concealed arm slipped from his coat, embracing her back. Of course his blade arm was still occupied, the girl wondered if anyone was special enough for him to put down his blade. Regardless of what may have looked awkward to anyone watching. They both felt something from such a moment. Something that together like this, didn't seem wrong at all. Auron could feel her close to him. That intoxicating energy was focused on him. It made him feel alive. Rikku felt him actually close, and holding her. She didn't know what this was. But everything she was told her this was right.  
"Auron... I..." She spoke nervously, keeping the feeling relieving hold on the somehow different guardian.  
"Come, Rikku." Facing down to look at her buried in his chest head, Auron whispered. It made her shiver quite literally, as she reluctantly let him go. "I have something to show you." He turned, beginning to walk into the shimmering distance. Rikku eventually collected herself, bouncing after Auron quickly. There was no way she'd turn down a chance to see him open up. After a while of path-following, Auron had stopped, standing still, waiting for Rikku to find him. She'd managed to lose sight of him but knew where he'd end up. Either from suddenly knowing him well, blind luck or some sort of the fate. The last option brought a blush to her face.

Auron was waiting in the middle of the area the entire group has done battle for Jecht's Sphere a good time ago. The Al Bhed approached him nervously, standing a small distance away. She looked up, straight at Auron rather than the beautiful sights behind him. Besides, her eyes were satisfied enough with him.  
"Um... Auron, what have you got to show me here? I thought we got what we needed here before..." Rikku shuffled on her feet awkwardly.  
"This." Simply stating so she could brace herself, Auron shifted for a moment, suddenly a pyreflie emerging from him, along with others immediately after Rikku spotted the first. Her eyes were reacting already, tears building up. Her stomach had twisted. Auron stopped the flow of them, with the usual determination he used to fight them from taking him completely. "I needed you to know." He added after his revelation to her.  
"But... but...," Tears slowly began to run down the significantly crushed girl's now paler face, "This isn't fair! First there's age, you being grumpy and now... this! It's not fair!" She rushed forward to him, fists weakly punching away at his chest. Auron took the blows with no reaction, knowing he likely deserved them. Rikku dropped to her knees, hitting his feet weakly. Auron swallowed. He planted his blade into the ground beside him, freeing his concealed arm, then throwing his coat off completely. His collar also dropped onto his coat, the noise alerting Rikku to look up. His coat was gone, what covered him up was gone. Why did he do this now? She rose to her feet, trying to stop the tears, so she could look at him like this, and remember it. Auron's hands went to her cheeks, thumbs delicately brushing her tears away.

Rikku had frozen, looking to his eye and his scar. She cared about him being unsent, of course she did. But the fact he opened up to her, told her, even now was what meant the most to her. They both moved closer to each other. Their bodies close together, Auron's hands still at Rikku's cheeks. Her arms went around his neck, stretching up. "Auron... I..." Shaking his head slightly, he leant more forward, knowing the words that would come anyway. Rikku's eyes closed as it happened. His lips pressed against hers, the moment keeping them both still. Auron could taste the energy of the girl who had broken his ways, but made him feel the best he'd had in a long time. Rikku could taste the life in him, the life she could only hope she helped give him. Eventually, reluctantly, it stopped. Rikku's arms slipping to her sides, Auron's doing the same. "That was..." She spoke, still partially stunned as Auron picked up his blade with the appropriate hand, his other taking his coat and collar over his shoulder. He smirked, visibly to her.  
"Hmph." Rikku's jaw dropped. She knew it wasn't in a bad way but still... Stomping her feet as Auron casually slipped past her to walk off again she screamed.  
"What is it with you and that damn noise!!" She took in air. She could still feel him. Breathing out she smiled, happily chasing after him. What this meant, neither of them knew. But it felt right. Even if Auron had summed it up with a big, silly "hmph."


End file.
